yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Midori Gurin
Midori Gurin ist eine Schülerin der Akademi High School und geht in die Klasse 1-1. Persönlichkeit Midori ist dafür bekannt, dass sie im Unterricht oft dumme Fragen stellt und ihre Lehrer und Klassenkameraden damit sehr verwirrt. Ihre Eltern sollen genau wie sie sein. Midori mag sehr gerne die Farbe grün. Nicht nur ihre Augen, Haare, Unterhose und Strümpfe sind grün, sondern sie soll auch alles, was grün ist, mögen, so zum Beispiel Getränke und Essen. Midori soll, laut den Angaben von YandereDev, die Natur mögen. Vor dem Build von Februar 2016 war ihre Charaktereigenschaft Einzelgänger, momentan ist sie ein Sozialer Schmetterling. Wenn Midori einen Mord oder eine Leiche sieht, wird sie wie jeder andere gesellige Mensch reagieren; Midori wird für kurze Zeit schockiert sein und auf der Stelle die Polizei anrufen. Wenn man sie angreifen möchte kann sich Midori nicht wehren. Möchte man ein Foto von ihr schießen wird sie freundlich für die Kamera posieren. Aussehen Midori Gurin, die um die 16 Jahre ist, trägt entweder die Standarduniform oder die vom Spieler angepasste. Midori hat helle Haut, grüne Augen, Brustgröße 1 und langes grünes Haar. Im Laufe der Buildings hat YandereDev die Frisur von Midori Gurin immer wieder verändert, momentan hat sie hüftlanges, seitliches leicht abgestuftes Haar und einen Pony. Tagesablauf 7:04 Midori wechselt ihre Schuhe Den Rest des Tages Midori steht für den kompletten Rest des Tages auf dem Schuldach und ist an ihrem Handy Mordmöglichkeiten Es ist möglich Midori Gurin mit fast allen Möglichkeiten umzubringen. Da sie den ganzen Schultag lang auf dem Dach ist, ist es sehr einfach sie umzubringen und die Spuren zu beseitigen. Auf dem Dach liegt auch ein Messer und Möglichkeiten das Blut wegzuwischen. Es ist ebenfalls möglich sie mit anderen Waffen wie mit einer Schere oder einem Katana umzubringen. Da man mit Midori sprechen kann, kann sie einen folgen um sie zu „versklaven“. Da Midori auf dem Dach steht, kann man sie am Montag umbringen und das Blut mit dem Wischmop wegwischen. Das Blut kann im Eimer auswringen und der telefonierenden Kokona über den Kopf gießen. Zitate ''"Oh... you do?" ''- Midori, als Yandere Dev sie überrascht hat ''"YandereDev, YandereDev, why you're talking about this?" ''- Midori, als YandereDev erklärt hat, was kompensiertes Daten ist Zweck Midori besteht in erster Linie zu dem Zweck ein Mordopfer zu sein. Der Spieler kann auch sie auf dem Dach töten, um ihr Blut aufwischen und dann auf Kokona Haruka kippen. Trivia * Midori Gurin basiert auf einen Charakter des Anime „Die Melancholie der Haruhi Suzumiya“, und zwar Churuya. * YandereDev fand, dass die erste Frisur von Midori Gurin hässlich gewesen sei, und veränderte diese deswegen immer im Laufe der Updates. * Midori Gurin taucht oft in den Videos von YandereDev auf, vor allem um blöde Fragen zu stellen. * Midori“ und „Gurin“ bedeuten beide, aus dem japanischen übersetzt, „grün“. * Midori Gurin ist die erste Schülerin mit einer farbigen Unterhose gewesen. * Sie ist die dritte Schülerin mit grünem Haar und die vierte Schülerin mit grünen Augen. * Cait Myers (alias MOM0KI) lieh Midori Gurin ihre Stimme. * Midori Gurin verwirrt Yandere Dev mit unkomplizierten und dämlichen Fragen. * YandereDev tötete sie schon einige Male in seinen Youtube Videos Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Klasse 1-1 Kategorie:Charakter